clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!)
The Ye Knight's Quest (and princesses too!) was a series of party rooms, appearing at most Medieval Parties. It is a game where your penguin needs to pass challenges in order to reach the end. The entrance was at the Cave. During your way to the end, you'll get a knight shield with staff and a black helmet or iron helmet. At the end, there was matching knight armor that goes with the other two items. Challenges *The first challenge: your penguin needs to step on all the panels on the ground so the orbs give light *The second challenge: your penguin needs to hit 50 targets that appear out of holes with snowballs. This is a group effort. *The third challenge: your penguin needs to pass through a maze. You have to decide which direction to go. After a while of no where, you´ll enter rooms with hints in them. The directions are: down, left, down, right, right and up. If you completed the Knight Quest, the gates will be open for you when you re-enter, and arrows point the way to go in the maze. If the player got lost in the maze over 3 times, the hint would actually be the exact directions. Tour Guide Descriptions Cave: Ye be now in the cave. Here, ye find the start of Ye Knight's Quest. Only the bravest should enter the quest. 1st Quest Room: Welcome Questers! Thine challenge room awaits. Light the orb lights to unlock yonder door! 2nd Quest Room: Hither be the second challenge room! Hit the 50 targets to further thine's quest! Inside the Maze: Hear ye, hear ye! Ye be in the maze. They say it goes on forever! If ye be lost, then follow thine. Or ask for help! Lost Maze Room: Ye be lost in the maze. Verily try ye walk to the quest. Final Quest Room (end): Congratulations brave Quester! Ye hath foudeth the end of the maze. Behold ye great prize! Trivia *This quest was available for all players during the Medieval Party 2012. Gallery Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest orb room.png|Orb room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest target room.png|Target room (2009) Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest target room.png|Target room (2010 & 2011) Medieval Party 2012 Ye Knight's Quest target room.png|Target room (2012) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room start.png|Maze room entrance (2009) Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest maze room start.png|Maze room entrance (2010-2012) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room 1 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room 2 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room 3 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room 4 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 5.png|Maze room 5 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room 6 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room 7 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room.png|Maze lost room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 2.png|Maze lost room (if lost a second time) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 3.png|Maze lost room (if lost a third time) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest final room.png|Final room (2009) Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest final room.png|Final room (2010-2012) See also *Ye Knight's Quest 2 *Ye Knight's Quest 3 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Places